1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tractor trailer fifth wheel lever/cable assembly and more particularly pertains a tractor trailer fifth wheel lever/cable assembly for unlatching the fifth wheel of a tractor trailer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of manipulating levers and cables is known in the prior art. More specifically, manipulating levers and cables heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of unlatching components of mechanical mechanisms are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 307,734 to Ethridge discloses a fifth wheel latch release hook, 4,162,803 to Rolfes discloses a latch release device, 4,201,410 to Crawford et al. discloses release hook assemblies, 4,227,713 to Blodgett, Jr. et al. discloses a trailer hitch latching assembly, and 5,108,139 to Leech discloses a device for remotely actuating the safety latch of a hoist hook.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a tractor trailer fifth wheel lever/cable assembly that includes a wedge acting as a fulcrum and reciprocating rod acting as a lever for loosening the latch of the fifth wheel.
In this respect, the tractor trailer fifth wheel lever/cable assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of unlatching the fifth wheel of a tractor trailer.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved tractor trailer fifth wheel lever/cable assembly which can be used for unlatching the fifth wheel of a tractor trailer. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.